The present invention relates to organizational solutions. More specifically, the present invention provides an organizer system for a bucket that allows tools and other items to be stored within the bucket in a safe and convenient manner.
Individuals who work on construction job sites or in similar fields often have a personal supply of tools. It can be cumbersome and time consuming to store and transport tools around and between job sites. The constant moving of the tools can often lead to them becoming misplaced or possibly damaged. During inclement weather or at job sites with less than ideal working conditions, tools can become damaged to the point where they are no longer usable, and it can be wasteful and costly to purchase new tools.
While the above problems are common on many job sites, similar problems exist for individual homeowners, who must often transport their tools between various locations around their home. It is important to keep tools and similar items in an organized manner so that they are not accidentally lost and are easily accessible when needed. It is also important to store tools in a manner such that they are protected from inclement weather and other things that may cause damage. In order to address these concerns, the present invention provides a tool organizing system that can be secured within a bucket, particularly within a bucket that includes a sealing lid, such that the tools and other items are protected from the elements and efficiently organized for transport and later retrieval.
Devices have been disclosed in the known art that relate to tool organization. However, the devices in the known art have several drawbacks. The devices in the known art relate to organizers that hold tools externally to the bucket, where they may be accessed during use, but not within the bucket. Further, the devices in the known art fail to provide a bucket tool organizer with a retainer ring that seals against the interior of the bucket, such that the contents of the bucket remain secured during transportation and handling of the bucket.
In light of the devices disclosed in the known art, it is submitted that the present invention substantially diverges in design elements from the known art and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing tool organizing devices. In this regard the present invention substantially fulfills these needs.